Take Me Under
by Wise-Girl2468
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Mindy Macready are living entirely different lives, on different sides of town, never meant to meet. When Mindy looks under her dad's bed she will find something that changes both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So I came up with this idea a while ago because I love the Kick-Ass comics and the Percy Jackson series. I noticed how similar Mindy and Annabeth are so I wanted to try out this story. So yeah. I hope you enjoy the story and please review and let me know what you think. It motivates me to write more and updates will come quicker:).)**

_Dear Daddy_

_I've decided to write to you because I really miss you. You promised I would not be alone, that you wouldn't leave me. But I feel like you have. Like I'm alone. I miss you daddy. Marcus says you've gone to a safe place where no one can hurt you but I'm not an idiot. I know you're dead. I know that the bad guy Frank was after you. You didn't want him to hurt me daddy. So you killed yourself so he wouldn't do it and I wouldn't have to watch you get killed. I still train everyday daddy. But its not the same without you here. _

_I got sent to the counselor today in school daddy because I drew a picture of how I found you when they told me to draw my family. I didn't know what to draw for mommy. Marcus told me she died like you. He was so mad when he saw what I drew in class. Daddy, why was he mad? I was only drawing what my family looks like now. _

_I feel so broken, daddy. I don't know what to do. I barely know Marcus, and he could never replace you in any way. He's nice- he keeps me safe and takes care of me, but he's not you. He will never be you, and I will never stop missing you, daddy. I can promise you that much._

_I don't know what to say now. I guess I'll keep writing sometime later, but for now, I'm done. I love you daddy. _

_-Mindy-_

_**Hit-Girl's diary (age 5)**_

_Daddy promised me he wouldn't leave me. Marcus said he went to a safe place called heaven but I won't be able to see him for a long time. I feel like he's left me though. When I found him he was on his bed, he was very white and cold. These little things that looked like candies were in his hands and he wouldn't wake up. I was so scared. I knew I'd never be able to see him again. The feeling was there, the feeling that everything was about to change._

**Mindy's POV**

I hide the journal under my pillow as Marcus comes in. He gives me a sad smile as he walks closer. "You doing okay, Min?" he gently asks as he sits on the foot of my bed.

"I miss daddy," I whisper as I get under my covers.

"I know Min," Marcus says as he ruffles my hair. "It's going to get better. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

He kisses my forehead and leaves me in my room to think. I wait about an hour, when I know for sure Marcus is asleep I quietly get out of bed and leave my room. I walk to daddy's room and shut the door quietly. I know Marcus isn't telling me something about his death.

I look under daddy's bed and find a box, filled with a bunch of papers. I open the box and look through the papers. Water bills, electrical bills, and letters to a woman named Athena. I open on of the letters and read:

_Dear Athena,_

_Mindy is beautiful. I know she's not mine and I should probably try to find her real family but even though its only been a month since I've found her, I love her. She was on the park bench for an hour. The man who left her there had another baby, he got a phone call and walked off with the other baby. But when he left, he asked me to watch his baby, the one on the park bench. I agreed and waited an hour. Then I got a call from Marcus and I had to leave, I couldn't leave her there so I took her. She's beautiful. Blonde hair, green eyes. The man told me that her mom's name was Athena and his name is Fredrick, so I did my research and found you. Athena the goddess of wisdom. And I found my little Mindy is a demi-god. _

_Please contact me Athena, I would like to chat. _

_-Damon_

I toss it aside, not caring what it means. Then I find another paper, there's a little girl. She looks about my age. She has the same curly blonde hair, but her eyes are grey. She looks a lot like me. I look at the back of the picture. When was this taken? The date on it says that it was taken about a month ago. There's only one other word underneath the date, written out in pretty cursive handwriting.

_Annabeth_

_Who's Annabeth? _I think, looking through everything in the box. That letter made me feel so lost, confused, and curious. I need to find everything I can about Annabeth, Athena, and Fredrick. _Who are they? _

I find more pictures of the girl that looks like me, with the grey eyes. There's one picture that looks like it was taken before the one that I just found. The girl with the grey eyes is smiling, leaning over a cake with orange flowers on it made of frosting. She's missing two teeth, from what I can see in her smile. The candle on the cake is a big blue 5. I look at the date on that picture. _Oh my God. The date is MY birthday. Is this me? Am I just forgetting parts of my earlier years? I'm so confused. _

Finally, I find another letter. The only thing that it says on the envelope is, _"To Marcus." _

I rip it open.

_Dear Marcus, _

_If you've found this letter that means that I am dead. By the time you've found this, I hope Mindy's old enough to understand everything I need you to tell her in this letter. There are things in this letter that you don't know, that may surprise you. Please, try to understand this. _

_Mindy isn't my daughter, or my dead wife's. She's really a demi-god, the daughter of the Goddess Athena and a man named Fredrick chase. I took Mindy home with me one day because her real father left her on a park bench. I had no other choice. It was either that, or Mindy would have died or been taken. I'm sure Fredrick is still looking desperately for her. Try to find him, for Mindy. She deserves a family._

_She has a sister, her name is Annabeth Chase, and she's Mindy's age. I believe she's still living with Fredrick and has no idea about Mindy, just as Mindy has no clue that she has a sister out there somewhere. _

_I have no clue where her mother is. She's a Goddess. I'm no expert on that, but it's obvious she's not here on earth. Maybe it would be better if you didn't tell Mindy about how she can never really have a relationship with her real mother. _

_Try to understand. Tell Mindy EVERYTHING that I've told you. And, please, help her somehow to make a connection with her real family, her father, sister, and (maybe someday) her mother._

_-Damon_

Just as I read daddy's signature the door opens. I rush to throw everything back into the box but I'm too late. Marcus scowls at me with disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

"Min, you're supposed to be asleep, what are you doing?" he asks, his eyes scanning the papers that are scattered all over the floor.

I hand him the letter and rush out of daddy's room, processing all of the information I just found. I hop into my bed before Marcus can scold me and fall asleep dreaming about my real family.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Daddy," I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream."

I clutch my stuffed owl harder as I stand in the doorway of my dad and stepmothers room. I see him give me a small smile as he gets out of his bed.

He takes my hand and leads me back to my room. He tucks me back into my bed and sits on the wing of the owl on my blanket. "Annabeth," he finally says. "What was your dream about?"

"Spiders," I whisper, as more tears began to fall down my face. "They were everywhere, eating my arms and invading my room. Please can I sleep with you daddy? I'm scared their going to get me."

Daddy slips into my bed next to me and protectively puts his arm around me. He wipes the tears off of my cheeks and says, "Its okay Annie. There's no spiders, I promise."

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I beg.

He nods and kisses my forehead. I snuggle up next to him and say, "Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Once upon a time, there was two babies with a man in a park. They were beautiful babies, twins. But the man had to get home because there was a small fire and he couldn't get there fast with both of his babies. So he left one of them with a man. The man promised he would watch the man's baby. So he left to go check on the fire. He came back an hour and thirty minutes later but the man and the baby were gone. He searched and searched for his lost baby but could not find her," I hear daddy say. I began to dose off but I can still hear his words even though they are muffled. "And to this day he lives with only one of his baby. He hasn't given up hope on finding the other one, but he's pretty sure she's dead, or safe with that other man who kidnapped her." Daddy's voice soothes me to sleep.

_ I dream about one of the babies. She looks like me, with curly blonde hair, expect her eyes are green and bright. She's in the park, like the park daddy was talking about. She could be three or four years old. The man she's with smiles as he watches her play on the playground, but he's looking around the park. I don't know what the man is looking for, but I can tell it's important. After a while, he sighs and it's time for them both to go home. The man looks sad, like he couldn't find who or what he was looking for. He's happy, too, though. He's proud of the little girl, you can see it in his eyes. The little girl smiles up at him and grabs his hand, her little hand tiny in his. I watch them as they walk away, but the image starts to fade, dissolving into thin air. There's only a noise. No, not a noise, a word. _

I wake up with her name in my mouth.

"Mindy."

Daddy looks at me, his eyes wide. "What did you say?" He demands, his voice raising. I lean back a little, his voice startling me.

"Daddy, what's wrong? I just said Mindy. Her name...her name is Mindy, daddy!" I exclaim, remembering. Daddy looks at me weird again.

"Annabeth, how do you know that name? Who told you that name, Annabeth?!" He shouts, shaking me. Tears well up in my eyes.

"Daddy, stop! I just heard it in my dream!" I say, my voice breaking. Just as that happens I hear a voice coming from outside of my room.

"Fredrick, breakfast is ready!" My stepmother's voice calls. Daddy releases me and says he's sorry, that he didn't mean to shake me or startle me. I nod and daddy leaves my room, saying that we'll talk later. But I don't want to talk later. I want to talk _now, _about the two babies, and the one that was named Mindy. I feel as if I'm connected to them somehow.

I clutch my owl tighter and remember how daddy had that crazed look in his eyes. It really scared me and I'm not sure if I want to talk with him about it at all. Tears start to fall and I wipe them immediately. Crying shows weakness and I'm not weak. I will be brave and find out about Mindy.

"Daddy!" I call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Mindy's POV**

_Dear daddy, _  
_I found everything- the letters and pictures. They were all hiding in a box under your bed. I didn't know what to think when I read them- or at least what I read before Marcus caught me in your room. He got so mad when he saw me reading the letters, the letters that told me everything. I don't believe everything in those letters. How could you just not be my daddy? The letters don't make sense. I know you are my daddy. The letters lie, they're fake, aren't they? _  
_Marcus doesn't want to talk to me about what I read in letters. He says I'm not ready or old enough for everything I need to hear about my real parents. I beg him to tell me, but still, he won't. So I've decided to look for Annabeth. _  
_Instead of going to school every day like Marcus tells me, I skip school, and search for her (don't worry, I'm still keeping up with my training, too). I haven't found anything yet, but I have found out how to hack into my school's server and make it look like I have perfect attendance (kittykatforever = terrible password). I'm glad you taught me so much about that stuff, it's helping me find my sister._  
_-Mindy-_

I put down my pen and journal just as Marcus calls my name from down in the kitchen.  
"Mindy, breakfast is ready!"  
I cross my arms as I walk into the kitchen, a big scowl on my face. Marcus looks at me with a half sad, half mad expression. I take my place at the breakfast table, avoiding his eyes, focusing only on my bowl of cereal that sits in front of me. I play with the spoon in my bowl a little, not really hungry, waiting for him to talk.  
"Min, you're not ready to find out everything that your daddy wanted you to know. You're only five, you wouldn't be able to understand." Marcus finally says. I ignore him. If he won't tell me, then maybe I just won't talk to him. "Say something Min."  
"Understand what!?" I yell. "That I'm a demi-god. My daddy isn't my real daddy and I have a sister! I think I fucking understand you douche bag!"  
Marcus looks shocked, different expressions playing out on his face. I instantly feel bad after saying what I did, but I don't apologize. I'm right about this, I deserve to know, don't I? Daddy would want me to know.  
"Where did you learn those words, young lady?!" He exclaims.  
"Daddy taught me." I say proudly, smiling.  
Marcus scowls. "Well, I don't want you using them in my house. I know the way your daddy raised you was highly unusual and all, but someone your age shouldn't be talking that way."  
We don't really say anything after that. Marcus sighs after a long period of silence and just says, "Come on, we gotta take you to school."  
I grab my backpack (which isn't filled with school supplies but with my laptop, a map, a notebook, and a knife) and follow Marcus to the car. When I get to school I walk into the school and wait for Marcus to leave. When he does, I grab my notebook out of my bag and read through my notes as I walk to the park.

_List of Annabeth's in New York_  
_Annabeth Addams _  
_Annabeth Chase_  
_Annabeth Johnson_  
_Annabeth Moreno_  
_Annabeth Smith_  
_List of Annabeth's born on June 27th _  
_Annabeth Chase_  
_Annabeth Johnson_  
_Annabeth Smith_  
_List of Annabeth's, Age 5 as of September 1st _  
_Annabeth Chase_  
_Annabeth Johnson_

My notebook falls to the ground as a body collides with mine. I fall to the floor and scrape my arm. "What the fuck!?" I exclaim, yelling at the boy I ran into. He has blonde hair that is styled into an afro with blue eyes. He looks like a fucking fuzzy haired Harry Potter.  
"Sorry," he says helping me up and handing me my notebook. "I'm Dave," he says holding out his hand.  
"Well Dave, you can go fuck yourself because I'm busy so get the hell away from me you creepy pedophile," I say as I walk past him.  
I hear him following me and I'm tempted to bring out the knife and stab this annoying bastard. It would be good training for me.  
"I think you dropped your knife." He says. I turn around and take the knife from his hands. "Um...thanks." I mutter.  
I start walking away from him. "I gotta go." Is all I say. But still, Harry Potter guy follows me.  
I ignore him until I reach the park. I sit down on the bench and he sits next to me. "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asks.  
"Shouldn't you mind your own god damn business?" I reply, pulling out my laptop.  
"Sorry, its just, I'm supposed to be at school too," he says.  
"Okay well if you don't mind I would like to be alone, so go away before I slit your throat," I threaten.  
I hear him laugh a little. "What?!" I exclaim. He looks startled.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I've just never heard a little girl cuss before and threaten to slit someone's throat." He says, his smile not fading.  
I scowl at him. "Well fuck you, I'm not little, I'm five!"  
He only laughs more. I sigh. "You are such a dick," I mutter.  
"So what are you doing? Why did you ditch?" he asks.  
I sigh, debating whether to tell him or not. I eventually decide to trust him which was probably a mistake but I needed to get it all out. "Well, my daddy died and I found a box under his bed. It had a bunch of letters and pictures. Turns out the little girl in the pictures is my sister and my mom is a goddess and my daddy isn't actually my daddy. So now I'm trying to find her."  
"Wow." Is all the douche can manage to say.  
"Oh my god!" I gasp as I meet the eyes of a small girl. She has curly blonde hair and grey eyes and I immediately know who she is.  
Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV (earlier that morning)**  
I sigh as I finish eating my breakfast. I tried to talk to daddy about Mindy, but he had to leave as soon as I mentioned her name. I run to my room and pull my hair into pigtails and put on a shirt that has a picture of an owl on it. I put on my jeans and rush to the bathroom. As I brush my teeth I find another loose tooth which makes me smile. I had just lost my two front teeth and I couldn't wait to get my big girl teeth.  
I grab my backpack (which is filled with books) and leave the house, without saying goodbye to my pregnant stepmother. As I walk down the sidewalk I kick a pebble. I don't feel like going to school today. I need to think about the new information I found in my dream. I already know mommy is a goddess and that I'm a demi-god. I also know that demi-god dreams are real so it must mean that Mindy is real. But who is Mindy? Sure, she's real, but I have no idea who she is or why she was in my dream. I think over what I do know about her, pulling out a notebook and pen from my backpack.

_What I know about Mindy_  
_She has curly blonde hair (like me) and green eyes_  
_She's my age_  
_She was one of the babies from daddy's story_  
_She was the baby that got taken by the man_  
_She's actually real_  
_Daddy doesn't want me to know about her_

_What I don't know about her (and need to find out)_  
_Why she's so important to me_  
_Why daddy freaks out when I say her name_  
_Where she is (I know she lives in New York like me, but WHERE?)_  
_How to find her_

I play with the pen in my hand, knowing that for some reason, I HAVE to find her. She's important, after all. She came to me in a dream. That must mean something. If only I knew more about her, like a last name, or the name of the man that took her, but I know next to nothing about this girl. What does it matter if her eyes are green and her hair is blonde? I need real information.  
I decide to go to the park, the place I save only for when I'm really sad, really mad, or need to think. Today, I really need to think about this Mindy girl. I plunk down underneath a tree and lean against the trunk, closing my eyes and trying to picture the girl again.  
Behind my closed eyes, I can see her again, those bright green eyes, the blonde hair like mine. This time, I see her in a park. No, in this park. Talking to a boy.  
Wait didn't daddy loose her in a park? My eyes flutter open and I realize that its her. Right in front of me on a park bench. I meet her eyes and she meets mine.  
Found her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Dear Daddy, _

_I skipped school yesterday. I know you probably think I'm a bad girl for doing so, but something good came out of it. I met a new friend, (he's a douche) and I found Annabeth. She had to get back home but, she promised me that she would meet me at the same park today. We are going to figure this out. Why my biological daddy (not my real daddy. You're my real daddy) left me at the park, and how we get into contact with Athena. I know it seems impossible, but I have to know who my mother is. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always be my real daddy. I promise that I will continue to write to you everyday daddy. _

_I love and miss you more than you can even imagine. _

_-Mindy-_

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Min, you need to get ready for school sweetie," Marcus says entering my room. I know he feels bad because he's been getting angry at me a lot lately, but I don't forgive him for STILL not explaining daddy's letter. I mean, it's been ten years and he hasn't told me anything.

"Okay," I say, which is my first word to him since our latest argument.

Marcus looks like he wants to say something, but leaves my room before he does. Whatever. We're always mad at each other, but we act like nothing's wrong. I guess it's better than going around a quiet house all day and night.

While Marcus gets my breakfast ready, I get my backpack ready, getting stuff from underneath my bed. Today I pack an extra knife for Annabeth. She's been asking me to bring her one.

I walk downstairs after getting on some clothes and take my place at the breakfast table. It's painfully quiet as Marcus sets my plate of food in front of me. I don't like how silent it is. It's like remembering how quiet daddy was when he was dead, laying there with pills in his hand and a medicine bottle on the floor. It's been a long time since that happened, but I don't think I'll ever forget that day.

"Marcus, were you ever gonna tell me about Annabeth?" I ask. Marcus looks up from his bowl of cereal and looks at me, shaking his head.

"Mindy, how many times do I have to tell you that you weren't ready for what that letter had to say? Min, this obsession with Annabeth and Fredrick isn't healthy. You need to forget about your real family," Marcus says.

"But Marcus, I can't forget about it! How would you like it if I told you your parents weren't really your parents, and somewhere out there, you had a long lost sister? Would you just let it go?"

"Min-" he begins.

"Exactly! So I will find my family and meet them and you can't stop me!" I scream as I grab my bag and storm out of the house. I walk to the park, not caring if Marcus is following me.

When I reach the park, Dave is waiting for me under the tree that we all agreed to meet at. Shit, I forgot to bring the douche a knife too.

I scream in frustration as I plop down next to Dave. I look at were I was walking and see that Marcus was smart enough not to follow me. "Good to see you too," Dave mutters, offering me a cookie and a box of apple juice. He agreed to bring us all snacks today (when he first told me this my first reaction was "what the hell are we in Pre-K?").

After about five minutes of waiting, Annabeth shows up clutching the hand of a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey guys, um this is my best friend, Percy," Annabeth says.

"Um hi," Percy says as he pushes his long hair out from his eyes.

"I wanna show you guys something," I say standing up. I walk for about fifteen minutes, navigating myself through the big city. When we reach the dark alley I slowly approach the familiar door. As I press the five numbers that will unlock the warehouse, 6-4-6-3-9. M-I-N-D-Y. Daddy picked the code out.

The big metal door swings open and I see the familiar kitchen and living room set that hides all the guns and other weapons that will fill the grey walls with a push of a button that is in the arm rest of the brown couch. My purple motorcycle sits next to daddy's black Mustang in the corner. They are parked next to a box of grenades and other explosives. In the other corner are all of our training equipment. And upstairs there are four rooms, mine, daddy's, a spare, and a room full of emergency money.

"What is this?" Annabeth asks. I smile and start to walk over to the brown couch, leaning towards the button. I press it and suddenly all of the weapons are visible. Annabeth, Percy, and Dave gasp as all sorts of gun, knives, and swords appear on the walls.

"Wow!" Annabeth exclaims, looking at a dagger on the wall. "Is all this...yours?" She asks. I nod and my smile fades a little.

"Well it used to be my daddy's...well, the man I lived with...before he died..." I trail off. I start to get memories of daddy and I in here, training, talking, drinking hot chocolate, and I get sad.

"This explains a lot," Dave mutters. I give him a death glare and he looks away.

"What's this?" Percy asks pointing to the wall filled with pictures of daddy and I killing a bunch of people in different ways. I smile when I see that.

"Oh, daddy and I called that my bedtime stories," I reply, "Me and daddy came up with over a hundred ways to kill a man, and we filled an entire storybook with all the ways."

Percy looks at me oddly. "Ohkaaay..." He says awkwardly. I laugh at that. I love it when people find out about all this stuff, their expressions are always priceless.

"Annabeth, your sister's demented," Percy says.

I give him a smile. "Thank you!" I exclaim.

"She's not demented, she's just different... in a good way," Dave says smiling at me. I think that he meant that to be sweet but I just find it creepy. "Besides I bet Annabeth has something weird about her too. Like how she's a book freak."

"You filthy mortal!" Annabeth yells as she punches Dave in the face. I laugh as I hold her back and she clutches her hand yelling "OW!" "Annabeth," I begin. "You punched him wrong, you have to do it like this," I say, "Here, let me demonstrate." I punch Dave in the face the right way, unlike Annabeth.

"What the heck!?" Dave yells as he tries to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"YES that's it, let out all your rage!" I exclaim as I put a dummy in front of him. "Now punch it, just like I showed Annabeth. I can't be friends with a bunch of weak loser's so I'm going to train you guys to be strong."

"I am NOT weak!" Annabeth yells. She crosses her arms, but then uncrosses them and shows me her arm. "SEE, I have muscles and everything!" She flexes her arm.

"Fine then, but I'm gonna teach you how to fight the right way," I say. Percy looks at me angrily.

"Well, I'm not weak either! Dave is, but..." he trails off. I slap him.

"Bitch, be nice to Dave! Now on the floor, and do sixty push ups!" I yell at Percy. He doesn't get on the floor. "NOW!" I yell.

Annabeth goes over to Percy and clutches his face. "Are you OK? Your face is turning red and I think it's gonna bruise. Mindy why the Hades did you slap him!?" She exclaims.

"He was being mean to Dave!" I argue back. I look over at Dave, whose nose hasn't stopped bleeding. "Come on douche bag, let me help you with that."

I lead him to the bathroom in my dad's room and look around in the cabinets for bandages. "Well at least try to keep the blood in while I look, dumbass," I say, handing Dave a towel.

"You could at least be a little nicer to me!" He yells.

I sigh and sit down on the toilet seat. "I'm sorry, its just ever since daddy died and I found out that he isn't my biological daddy, there's been this fire that feeds off of my rage inside of me that grows stronger and stronger."

He smiles at me, "Hey Min, if you ever need to talk about it or anything... I'll be there for you."

I smile back and before I can react, Dave leans down and presses his lips against mine.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I'm sorry about Mindy," I say to Percy as I gently place the bag of ice on Percy's cheek.

"Its fine, I mean you can't control your sisters actions wise girl," he replies as he takes the ice pack from me.

An awkward silence fills the air. I turn to see Percy looking at me, his sea-green eyes wide. I stare back and observe his face. His hair is swept to one side, but is so long it manages to cover most of his eyes. But somehow his eyes still manage to be the first thing you notice when you look at his face.

"Why are you looking at me seaweed brain?" is all I can manage to say as I peel my eyes away from his, my face bright red.

"Because you're beautiful, wise girl. Duh! You're the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, shouldn't you have known this?" Percy replies. I feel my face heat up even more.

His face leans closer to mine and I think he's going to kiss me. But I can't because I have a boyfriend, Luke.

"Dave's face is fine!" Mindy yells as she enters the room causing Percy to move away.

"And still very handsome!" Dave adds.

"In your dreams douche bag!" Mindy jokes, laughing awkwardly. I notice that her and Dave won't look at each other and both of their faces are flushed and red. That's...weird.

She looks at my face and laughs even harder, "Annabeth, did this dick slap you? You're as red as a tomato, maybe even redder."

"I think she looks cute like that," I hear Percy mutter.

And I'm pretty sure Mindy heard it too because she raises her eyebrows and then looks at Percy and then back at me before winking.

"Stop winking at me Mindy, for all we know you and Dave could have been making out up there or something," I say, watching as Mindy turns redder.

"We were NOT making out..." Mindy argues, crossing her arms.

"Sure you weren't," I reply, "That's why you're all red and sweaty." Percy and I laugh as Mindy gets mad and Dave just looks away awkwardly.

"Percy, can you walk me home? I think Mindy and Dave wanna be alone," I say laughing. Percy nods.

"Um, yeah, let's go." Percy replies.

When we arrive at my house I let go of Percy's hand. I know I probably shouldn't be holding his hand considering I have a boyfriend but I felt safer knowing that he was there with me.

"Thanks," I say as I get up on my toes and kiss him on the cheek.

He smiles at me, "Hey um I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it seaweed brain?" I ask.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow and then I'll tell you," he says with a sly grin.

"But Percy, I have a boyfriend..." I trail off.

"Come on Annabeth, I'm your best friend," he says, the pain in his voice noticeable. "I'm sure your _boyfriend_ wouldn't mind if you went to the movies and out to dinner with your _best friend,_" he says, practically spitting the words _boyfriend _and _best friend. _As if he was jealous of Luke and wanted to be more than best friends.

I sigh, "Okay, pick me up at eight?"

He nods, "Wear something that will make you look pretty, well actually you can't get more beautiful than that so just come as your normal self."

I blush and kiss him on the cheek again before rushing inside.

When I get inside I accidentally run into my stepmother. My eyes widen as I see an angry look on her face and I get a little scared.

"Where the hell have you been?' She demands.

"At the library," I reply, meeting her eyes.

She only looks angrier and I look away from her glare. Before I know what's happening, she raises her hand and slaps me across the face.

"You liar. I saw you take off with some boy earlier."

My face stings as I reply weakly, "We were studying..."

My stepmother doesn't listen and she punches me in the face. I fight back angry tears as my dad walks into the room.

"Oh my God Annabeth, what happened to your face?" My dad asks.

"Um...I got into a fight at school when somebody tried to take my books." I lie. My dad just nods and mutters something about "Annabeth and her dam books."

I run up to my room afterwards and sigh in frustration. I pick up a book off my shelf, _The Fault in Our Stars, _and start reading. Reading always makes me feel better when my stepmother does something to me. It's like I'd rather be somebody fictional than who I am.

Just when I start reading, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I groan and answer my phone.

"Hey babe," my boyfriend Luke says on the other line.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I reply.

"Well the camp director decided that I could go out and see you tomorrow and take you out to a movie. You up for it?" Luke asks.

"Well, as much as I'd really love to, I already agreed to go to the movies with Percy tommorrow," I say.

I can hear the jealousy in Luke's voice when he says, "Who's Percy?"

I'm about to reply when Luke cuts me off with, "Oh, nevermind, I'll just take Thalia instead."

"Percy's my best friend. Who's Thalia?" I ask.

"Thalia's my best friend," Luke says.

"Ok, have fun at the movies then." I say.

"Love you Annabeth."

I almost roll my eyes at that. Seriously, I'm starting to doubt Luke loves me. He calls me less and less everyday and when he does, the conversations are only like three minutes long. I feel like we're getting farther and farther apart every day.

"Um, yeah, you too." I reply before hanging up.

I think I might be falling for Percy.

* * *

**(A/N: Big thanks to our only reviewer! If you're reading this, we'd love to hear a review, even if you think it sucked. Constructive criticism would be great. If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a review. Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People of the internet. Here's the fourth chapter to Take Me Under. If you end up reading this and you hate it please let me know and why. I'd really love to know what all of my readers think of this story. Thanks and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

_Dear daddy,_

_Being Hit-Girl is pretty hard, but it's getting easier now that I have a sidekick to help me. He's awesome, nice, kind of a dweeb, but, he's really great. Oh, yeah, and we made out in a bathroom, yours to be exact._

_I've kept my promise of writing to you everyday. It's getting to be a little hard to remember every day, but still, I've been doing it for ten years and I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Besides, I love talking to you._

_I've known Annabeth ten years now. We're really close. We tease each other, but we're friends. I've been training her, her best friend, and my sidekick everyday. I'm thinking about leaving Marcus and living with Annabeth, mainly because Marcus and I can't stand to be in the same room together. It's been bad since I found out about Annabeth and all that._

_I just wanna go back to normal, if there is a such thing as normal._

_-Mindy-_

"Are you ready to go, yet?" Dave asks. I toss my journal under my bed and look up at him.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just, I had to write something. It's...something I do." I reply. Dave looks at me oddly. "What are you staring at, you douche?" I tease.

As soon as I say that he takes his eyes off of me quickly. "Um, it's just I've never seen you in a dress..." he trails off. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go out already. And by the way, don't get used to me in a dress, because I'm never wearing this again," I snarl, frowning at the stupid pink dress I'm wearing. "I can't believe you made me wear this."

Dave laughs. "Maybe I wanted to see you look like a girl for once," He says. I scowl at him.

"Hey! My favorite color is purple, you know!" I argue. "Let's go, douche bag."

So apparently Dave and I are pretending we're on a date in order to take down a gang of douche bags tonight. So far, it's just been really awkward.

Once we get to the restaurant, Dave grabs my hand and leads me in. I turn red but I manage to hide it pretty well. I scope out the place until I see the group of guys we're supposed to be taking down.

"That's them," I tell Dave. Just as I say that, one of the guys comes over to us and looks over me like if he's scanning me or something.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, girl you sexy!" he slurs as if he was drunk.

"Get away from her you drunk bastard," Dave growls.

The man grabs my wrist and pins me against the wall. I try to punch him in the face but he's surprisingly stronger than me. He sloppily kisses my neck and I knee him in the balls, but he still kisses me. He starts making out with me and I gag as I feel him shoving his tongue down my throat.

All of a sudden I feel the man get lifted off of me and I see Dave slam him into the floor. I see blood squirt as Dave pulls out a knife and stabs him in the throat. Everybody in the restaurant is watching the fight and I walk away from Dave and the guy and start to lead everybody outside, claiming that it's a fight between two drunk guys and it could get pretty dangerous.

Once all the civilians are outside, I walk back into the restaurant and see that at least three people are dead already. _Damn, Dave, somebody got pissed off, didn't we?_

I watch as Dave stabs another guy in the chest, and I start to think that maybe he can handle the fight on his own. Unfortunately, that's when the guys start piling up on Dave and he can't handle it anymore when one of the guys pulls out a gun.

"Do I really have to save your ass again?" I groan. I pull a gun out of the back of the ribbon on my dress and shoot one of the guys in the balls. The guy screams in pain and I shoot him in the head to finish him off. I shoot the other three guys, too. More guys appear out what seems like nowhere and outnumber Dave and I by a large number. Still, I don't worry. I could take all these bitches by myself.

I take my throwing knives out from the ribbon of my dress (its amazing how many weapons you can fit into a ribbon of a dress) and kill at least eight different men with them, but we are still outnumbered by at least ten.

I feel my back touch Dave's, and realize that we're fighting back to back. I look around and see Dave beating people with a fucking sink (don't even ask me about that) and I can't help but notice the six pack and muscles that are visible from his ripped shirt. I can't help but to stare at his hotness.

He turns and smiles at me, but his smile disappears and he yells, "MIN BEHIND YOU!"

I turn around and see a guy holding a combat knife over me. I kick him in the knee and hear a crunch, and he falls to the ground. I take the knife from his hand and gouge his eyes out with it, blood splattering against my pink dress (and the blood actually makes it look better).

Another guy comes and I throw the other guys combat knife into the new guy's head. It lands in his forehead and he slumps to the ground. There's about one guy left now, and I look at Dave with a smirk.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I ask. Dave smiles back before slamming the sink on the guy's head.

Once the guy is dead we run out of the restaurant and into a dark alley. Dave pins me against the wall and starts to kiss me. I kiss back and then he abruptly pulls away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he says.

I smile, "There's still money on daddy's credit card, want to go to a hotel?"

He smirks and we hop onto the Hit-Bike and drive to the nearest hotel.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy takes my hand and drags me into the movie. I smile, watching him being happy makes me really happy. We sit down in the very back and Percy still hasn't let go of my hand. Just as the movie starts I see a familiar face walk in. Luke Castellan.

"Oh crap," I mutter.

"What?" Percy whispers.

"Please do me a favor and duck," I whisper. He does as I say and I say, "My boyfriend is here and I honestly do not want to see him right now."

"I have an idea, here take my jacket, and we'll sneak out," Percy says taking off his varsity jacket and draping it over my shoulders. We stand up and I slip my arms through the sleeves and pull the hood over my head. I pull the jacket closer to me and inhale the scent of Percy. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. As we pass Luke, I see him kissing a girl with short choppy black hair. Tears fill my eyes as we leave the theater.

"You okay?" Percy asks noticing my tears. I continue to walk out of the theater and when we reach Percy's car I finally shake my head in response. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, gently turning my head towards his and wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

"Luke was kissing that girl," I whisper. Anger replaces the worry in his eyes as he pulls me in for a hug. I sob on his shirt hear him telling me that it will be okay.

After a while I get a phone call. The caller ID reads _Luke._

I'm about to answer when Percy takes the phone from my hands. "Hello?" Percy says as I see him put the phone on speaker.

"_Hey, um is Annabeth there? And who the hades are you and why do you have mygirlfriends phone?_" Luke asks.

"Yes, she is here but she will not talk to you, you fucking douche bag. And she is no longer your girlfriend because you're a two timing dick head," Percy yells.

"_Seriously, who the hades are you?_" Luke asks with annoyance in his voice.

"Annabeth's new boyfriend and I won't cheat on her! Now goodbye and DO NOT CALL MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!" Percy yells.

Percy hangs up and I pull him towards me and kiss him. His lips taste like the sea. After a minute we pull apart and Percy looks at me as if he wants to say something.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something," He says. I grip the edges of the jacket. What if it's something really bad? What if he's dying or something. My eyes widen with worry and I look into his eyes, letting myself drown in those pools that are sea-green colored.

"Go ahead," I say, taking a deep breath.

Percy lets out a breath too and finally says, "I'm a demigod, Annabeth. I'm the son of Poseidon."

"Oh thank the gods. I thought you were dying or something!" I exclaim, allowing myself to breath.

He smiles as he starts the engine and drives to the restaurant.

During dinner I finally start to notice all these little things about Percy that are obvious hints to him being a demigod, like his ADHD and dyslexia, and so many other things that I now see so clearly. It all makes sense now.

Halfway through the dinner I hear my sister's voice behind me.

"Hey Annabeth!" Mindy slurs, like she's drunk. I turn around and see her standing behind me. She looks terrible, her dress is on the wrong way and her hair's a mess. I sigh and say, "Percy, I'll be right back, I need to talk to my sister."

I get up and pull Mindy away from the table and take her outside. Finally, I ask, "Are you drunk?"

Mindy shrugs, "Maybe a little..."

I almost slap her. "What the hell have you been doing all night? I thought you were going out on the job!" I exclaim.

"Well, Dave and I did, but then..." she trails off, looking away.

This time I do slap her, trying to knock some sense into her. Mindy scowls and says, "Ok, I'm not drunk anymore."

"Ok, now tell me what happened tonight!" I yell.

"Oh my gods, fine, I'll tell you!" She says. I notice blood stains on her dress and bruises on her face and on her neck. I also notice that she has a bunch of hickies on her neck.

"Did Dave get you drunk and rape you or something?" I demand. What the hell happened to my sister?

"No, Annabeth. OK, Dave and I went out on the job. Things went well, we killed a bunch of cocksuckers and stuff. But then, afterwards...OK, we rented a hotel and fucked, OK?" Mindy says with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "What happened to YOU, Annabeth? Who got your panties into a bunch?"

I remember seeing Luke kissing that girl in the theaters and tears almost spring to my eyes, but then I remember that I have a new boyfriend. But I really don't want to talk about that. Even though I'm with someone better, it's still a little painful.

"I'll tell you when I want to talk about it. But why did you fuck Dave? Seriously, I really wanna know how you going out on the job leads to you having sex with a guy that's three years older than you," I ask. Mindy rolls her eyes. "Seriously, Mindy, why would you do that? I mean, are you even gonna date him or did you just...you know?"

"Isn't Percy waiting?" Mindy asks.

I sigh. "You're right. But we're not done talking about this, Mindy! And the next time I see Dave, I will fucking slap him. And if he hurts you, I'll kill him, I swear." I say before walking back into the restaurant.

Percy's eyes light up when he see's me and I sit down next to him and Mindy sits across from us. I take Percy's hand and gently squeeze it, he squeezes it back and I smile. I feel my phone vibrate and see that Luke is calling me.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom," I say as I kiss Percy on the cheek and walk towards the bathroom.

I call Luke back and when he answers I snarl, "What the hell do you want?"

"_I'm at your house, throwing pebbles at your window, now open the dam window and let me in Juliet,"_ Luke's voice says.

"I'm not home, Luke." I reply with a sigh.

"_Where are you then? I deserve to know where my girlfriend is,"_ Luke says.

"I'm not your dam girlfriend, you asshole. It's your fault that I'm not. You're the one that decided to suck face with Thalia at the movies."

"_I wouldn't cheat on you, you know that Annabeth."_

"Now you're gonna lie about it? That's real nice Luke. It hurt when I saw you kissing her, but it hurts worse hearing you lie about it."

I feel my phone get snatched out of my hands and at first I think someone's trying to rob me when I notice that it's Mindy who stole my phone. "What the Hades Mindy?" I ask, trying to grab the phone.

"Who the fuck is this and why did you hurt my sister, you asshole?" Mindy snarls into the phone.

I can hear Luke's muffled reply. "_It's her boyfriend. Who are you?"_

Mindy scowls. "She already has a boyfriend, and he's certainly not a douche bag like you. If you fucking call this number one more God-dam time, I will find you and rip your dick off, you prick." Mindy hangs up and hands me my phone.

Finally the tears I've been holding in at the memory of Luke and Thalia kissing spill over and Mindy pulls me into a hug. "Do you want me cut his tongue out?" Mindy asks.

I laugh and sniffle, "Are you trying to comfort me?" I ask.

"That was the idea..." She replies.

We hear a knock on the door and Percy's voice come through it. "Are you guys OK in there?" He asks awkwardly.

Mindy and I laugh and I wipe my tears away. "Yeah." I say.

When I open the door, I throw my arms around Percy's neck and hug him tight. He hugs me back and we stay like that until Mindy's phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" She asks. Her smile dissappears from her face and worry replaces it. "Okay, we'll be there in a sec." She hangs up and turns to Percy and I, "Its Dave. He's been shot."


End file.
